impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Difficulties
Impossible Bosses can be played in 5 different level of difficulty. The difficulty system is made so that players with different level of skills can play the game and enjoy it while being challenged to the best of their abilities. At the start of each round a selection box will appear on the screen of Red player and gives him/her the control over the difficulty of the game. Modes Very Easy Very Easy mode is a very good mode for new players who just started playing Impossible bosses. *'Bosses do not have access to all of their abilities.' *'Bosses will start with 80% health and will gain no benefit from Resilient armor.' *'Players will receive extra Essences, Karma and Gold.' *'Players are not eligible for the Hall of Fame.' *'Not all bosses are playable (Ancient & Demonic).' Easy Easy mode is a little more difficult and requires more team work because bosses start at 100% health and there is no more extra gold and karma. Also Ancient is playable. *'Bosses do not have access to all of their abilities.' *'Bosses will gain no benefit from Resilient armor.' *'Players will receive extra Essences.' *'Players are not eligible for the Hall of Fame.' *'Not all Bosses are playble (Demonic)' Moderate Moderate is designed for advanced players who would like to have a taste of how Normal mode. The only difference between normal and moderate is the extra essence and Demonic. *'Same settings as Normal difficulty, however you will receive an Essence if you have less than 2.' *'Demonic will not be playable and you are not eligible for the Hall of Fame.' Normal The real challenge starts in this difficulty where you have a chance to play all 10 bosses and be eligible of the Hall of Fame. *'Bosses have access to all of their abilities.' *'Bosses will have increased damage reduction (0/10 25/35 50/60%)' *'Players will receive one Essence after every boss fight if they have none.' *'All 10 Bosses are playable and your team is eligible for the Hall of Fame.' Hard Normal isn't enough for you? Then why not try hard mode to test your real skills. Hard mode has nor mercy and it's brutal so don't try this difficulty too soon after you've started playing. *'Bosses' will have increased damage reduction (10/25 35/50 60/70%)' *'Ultimates will have no delay before firing and energy regen is increased.' *'Players will receive no essences.' *'All 10 bosses are playable and your team is eligible for the Hall of Fame.' Continues Continues is an option in the game that allows you to play the same boss more than once if you fail them. Very Easy & Easy On these two difficulties first continue is given after you kill Ice boss and your team receives one continue if you have less than 2 continues. Moderate & Normal & Hard On Moderate difficulty your team receives 1 continue after killing Ice boss and afterwards your team receives 1 continue every 2 boss if you have less than 2 continues.